Road Trip
by Cloud94me
Summary: set in season 2 after 2x19 spring cleaning but i switched up a few things yea. Amy and Jonah are sent to pick up some things at another store in New Orleans I've rated it M for later
1. Chapter 1

Road Trip

( set sometime after 2x19 Spring cleaning )

These are not my characters I just like to get them out and play with them sometimes

Okay , okay , quiet Glenn said standing at the front of the break room with a very annoyed looking Dina.

I need a volunteer , several people raised their hands ..

Wait I got to give the requirements .

Needs to be a guy

All the women's hands went down

That can legally drive

Half the men's hands went down

That can travel across several states

One hand remained ..

Jonah .. looks like you are the winner . Glenn smiled

Glenn I told you just to ask him to begin with .. we could have saved all this Amy said looking annoyed .

Okay so what did I just volunteer for Jonah asked

I need a male and a female employee to drive down to our New Orleans store and pick up some signs and a few other things .. it has been sent to the wrong store 3 times so corporate said just to send 2 employees to get it . so you guys will leave today at noon and you will stay clocked in until your return ..

Oh okay Jonah said .. do I need to run home and pack a bag ?

Well Jonah that sounds like an awesome idea since I do expect you to shower and change clothes daily Amy responded sarcastically

Well I have you know I always change clothes and shower daily . Jonas said

Yes and this is the reason among others I suggested you come with me .

What's the other reasons .. he asked

Because I refuse to be stuck in a box for 10 hrs with 80% of the men we work with .. you , Glenn, Mateo, and Garrett are the only ones I would ride with .. and well Glenn can't go Mateo would be useless to me , and Garrett wouldn't be that helpful with the loading of the stuff .

Glad to see I was your first choice

Don't flatter yourself you were the least likely to get me killed ..she laughed at the look on his face. Go get your bag packed

12:00 pm on the road …

I brought my ipod incase you wanted to listen to anything on it , ive already synced it to the radio

Amy shook her head . of course you did .. but im not listening to any lectures , or podcasts ..

No its got music on it and it has Pandora on it so pick whatever you want to listen to , create your own station .

Oh okay .. thanks . Amy said as she picked up the ipod and started looking for music .

Amy found a station she was happy with it was newer pop music playing softly In the background as she picked up a book and started reading .. within 30 minutes she was asleep .

jonah had stolen several glances at amys sleeping form

Jonah smiled she is so beautiful he thought to himself , how can her husband not see it , how can he let her go , jonah shook his head ,

What? Amy asked

I didn't say anything he said keeping his eyes on the road

I know .. you were not talking very loudly

He laughed look at you you're already board with your book and now you wanna try to pick a fight with me …

No that's not what I was doing , you were watching me sleep , its creepy Amy said doing her best to sound annoyed but sounding more amused instead .. so what was the head shake about ..

He laughed again, nothing, nothing, at all .

Jooonahhh she whined its cold in here

Ames reach behind your seat get my pillow and blanket I'm ok driving .. You can sleep a little longer Amy reached behind the seat and pulled jonahs pillow and blanket , I cant believe you brought a pillow and blanket .

Yeah I brought it just incase one of us wanted to sleep in the truck while the other was driving . he smiled . we went on lots of road trips as kids and I only forgot my blanket and pillow once .. froze the whole time .. never forgot it again

She chuckled . and arranged the pillow against the window and the blanket over her lap . Amy squirmed and wiggled trying to find a comfortable position .

Ames come to the middle put the middle seatbelt on and lay down in the seat .

But I'm too long to lay in the seat .. she says contemplating laying down

You can put your feet in my lap if you need to .. as long as they aren't stinky he smile

My feet do not stink .. she said arraigning her herself in the middle to lay down .then slowly stretching her feet closer to Jonah .. he reached and grabbed one foot then the other placing them on his lap and pulling the blanked over them .there .. comfy ?

Yes I'm about as comfy as one can get laying in the seat of a truck .

Ames , you're crabby , sleep . Jonah said with one hand resting on her feet .

She signed .. yeah sorry . it's not been the best week for me .

Do you want to talk about it ? he asked you know I'm here if you ever need to talk , he massaged her foot with his thumb . oh my god woman your feet are tiny .

Hush she said lightly bumping his leg with the other foot ..

Ok oo I like this song Jonah said and turned the volume up .. sleep crabby we can argue later .

She laughed but closed her eyes . Amy lay there with her eyes closed warmth and smell of the blankets it smelled like him , she was surrounded by him and his thumb rubbing her foot is small circles . she had not felt this wrapped up and comfortable with anyone in a long time , and then he started singing with the music , …

My shadow's dancing  
Without you for the first time  
My heart is hoping  
You'll walk right in tonight  
Tell me there are things that you regret  
'Cause if I'm being honest I ain't over you yet  
That's all I'm asking  
Is it too much to ask?  
Is it too much to ask?

Someone's moving outside  
The lights come on down the drive  
I forget you're not here when I close my eyes  
Do you still think of me sometimes?

And oh, love, watch the sun coming up  
Don't it feel fucked up we're not in love

As Jonah sang she couldn't hold back the tears ,and then he sang that one line "Don't it feel fucked up we're not in love" a sob escaped her lips .she covered her mouth hoping he hadn't heard it .

Ames ? you okay ?

Amy didn't speak at first she tried to get herself under control

Ames?

My divorce was final last Friday. She said quietly .

Jonah turned the truck into a rest area and parked .

What are you doing Amy asked sitting up looking around and where they were then looking at Jonah . forgetting her face was covered in tears .

He looked at her concern was the only thing on his face . Amy are you okay , you could have told me sooner , I could have , I don't know been there for you , or something . he said rubbing up her leg and down trying to comfort her .

Jonahs heart was breaking for her , she looked so small wrapped in his blanket no makeup and tears streaming down her face .

She looked down at his hand rubbing her leg then back up at him . I. I think I . shit. She said I don't know what I am .. I wanted the divorce .. I wasn't happy .. he wasn't happy . it's just ..

It's because you have been with him since you were a teenager you don't know anything else but him . Jonah said still rubbing her leg .

Yeah . and it's weird at home when Emma's gone to his house . I've not been alone over night or a week ever in my life and I'm not sleeping .. she said shaking off more tears that threatened to come .

Hey come here he said .

What ?

He pushed her feet to the floor and grabbed her arm and pulled her to a sitting position and hugged her to his chest .pushing her hair from around her face . it's okay to cry , to morn , to be sad , that was your life and your child's father , it's okay to be sad that it's over and still want it to be over . you should have called me I could have come over and bored you with podcasts or stories . I would have brought ice-cream he said . making her chuckle .

Jonah we need to be on the road .

Yeah I know .. lay down stop thinking and sleep for a little bit and we will stop for the night and grab something to eat .

Okay Amy said as she grabbed the pillow and laid it down next to his leg .

Here wait a sec . Jonah readjusted his seat and put the pillow on his leg. there now you can stretch your legs out a little more . sleep Amy I have you .

She looked at him for just a second, her eyes searching his face .the warmth coming from him was almost over powering , then she laid her head on the pillow . facing his side, she moved around until she was comfortable and then let out a sigh .

Ok are you comfy now he asked moving a stray hair off her face

Mmhmm she mumbled as she burred her nose into his side and took a deep breath.

She took his hand and rested it on her shoulder .so he began rubbing he shoulder with his thumb .

You smell nice she mumbled . making him chuckled .

You are tired, you said something nice to me .. he laughed again

Mmm , Jonah ?

Yeah Ames,

Thank you .she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep .

Once she was asleep he let the tears fall . her pain was heartbreaking . he let the tears fall silently for a few miles . then dried his face . Adam Is a fool he thought , he had this beautiful woman at his side and he couldn't bring it upon himself to make her feel like she meant something to him . Jonah watched the road with one hand on the wheel the other burred in her hair twirling the dark curls around his fingers . singing along with the music .

Around 5pm he decided he need to find them a hotel for the night , some dinner ,and he had to use the bathroom like crazy . Jonah took the next exit and found a Hilton Inn . and parked the truck .

Hey Amy , he called running his fingers around her hairline . and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear then traced a finger back up around her temple .

You gotta wake up Ames

No, I'm sleeping she half whined half mumbled .

Come on wake up I will buy you some coffee an some dinner and we can get us some rooms an you can sleep more . but I really gotta pee he added for desperation

She nuzzled jonahs side stretching her legs as much as she could in the confined space then blinked a few times .. and started pulling herself into a sitting position

She straightened her shirt and pushed her hair out of her face . where are we .. what time is it

We are somewhere in Mississippi and it's a little after 5 pm .

I found a hotel I'm gonna go get us some rooms and then we can decide on food . Jonah said

Here ? Amy said looking up at the massive hotel

Yeah , Jonah said confused . I will be right back he said then turned and walked into the lobby of the hotel. About 10 minutes later Jonah returned with a weird look on his face .

What's wrong Amy asked

Well , don't kill me he said watching her like he was about to become prey

What ? Jonah Amy demanded

They only had one room open .

And…..? Amy questioned

The room only has one king-size bed. he said watching her reaction , it wasn't at all what he thought it was going to be .

Okay .. they usually have couch that turns into a bed too .. let's go I gotta have a shower she said

They grabbed their bags and Jonah locked up the truck

We are in room 315 top floor .

.


	2. Chapter 2

Road Trip

Chapter 2

Jonah opened the hotel room door and rushed to the bathroom while Amy walked in and looked over her surroundings took note of everything in the room .

Hey Jonah. Amy called

Yeah ?...Oh my god that was almost a disaster he said walking out of the bathroom .

Um I think there is going to be a problem with the couch .Amy said pointing to the couch

There is no way that is a fold out unless it's for Stewart little , is that even a couch ?

Hey it's ok ill think of something let's get some food and a shower and then we can address this contraption Jonah motioned toward the tiny couch . Okay?

Yeah okay , she said still looking tired .

Ames are you sick? He asked looking concerned

No , I just haven't slept in almost a week and I miss Emma I've never gone this long without seeing her ..Amy said throwing her bag on the bed and started pulling clothes and toiletries out .

Ok Ames you can rest tonight too maybe you will be better by morning .. so how hungry are you ? cheeseburger and fries, or steak , salad, and backed potato ? Or you can totally have a something else .

I don't know , what are you having .. she asked

I think I'm gonna have a steak and fries he said hoping she would pick the same .

Yeah I think I will have the steak but I want a baked potato and steamed veggies too and a sweet tea .

I'm on it he said and started to the door how do you want it cooked ?

Medium rare she called over her shoulder .. and Jonah .. get you some veggies too ..

Yep he called out as he went out the door .

About 30 minutes later he returned with a bag of food and drinks Hey honey I'm home he called

Jonah I have a small problem ..

What kind of problem cause I do not think I need to help you choose which pad to use ..

Ha ha ha , No! , did you bring and extra pair of pajama pants or something

Umm I don't think so let me look what happened he called

I wasn't packing with the thoughts of having to share a room with you

Oh I see did you bring something slinky can I see ..

No and No Jonah !

You're no fun he laughed , oh wait here how about a robe he said taking it to the bathroom door and handing it through to her .. hurry up I want to take a quick shower before I eat ..

Ok there you go she said as she exited the bathroom carrying her things .

About 10 min later Jonah was fresh from the shower wearing pajama pants and white wife beater

They sat down at the small table and enjoyed their meal with small talk and laughs . after they had cleaned up from their meal they walked back over next to the bed and each checked their phone jonah shook his head and threw the phone back on the bed and sat on the corner facing Amy , are you tired or do you feel up to some tequila ?

Amy's eyes perked up , you got tequila ?

Yep and limes and salt and shot glasses he smiled

Yay okay Amy pulled the table over next to the bed Jonah handed her the bag of limes and a knife then went on to get the shot glasses and salt ready .

You wanna do shot per shot or you wanna play a drinking game he asked

You trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me she asked smiling

No I would never .. you would could totally kick my ass ..

Good man that you know where you stand she laughed ..

Garrett sent me a app suggestion for never have I ever .. you wanna ? Jonah asked holding up his phone

One shot before we start he asked

Sure she said she licked the salt from her hand took the shot of tequila then popped the lime in her mouth ans sucked the juice out of it

As Jonah did the same . you aren't gonna get all crazy on are you Jonah teased

Um no light weight I'm gonna leave that to you . she said pouring another shot .. okay hit me with the question lol ok never have I ever opened a Christmas present early Amy took her shot .

You seriously haven't opened a Christmas present early ? she asked

Nope .. I'm Jewish

Oh yeah …that makes sense she said my turn she took his phone never have I ever had a sex dream ..

Both did a shot

Here Amy said as she tossed him the phone

Jonah caught the phone then looked at the next question never have I ever had sex with an apple pie

Eww Jonah ..

What I didn't think that up .. here you find a better one

Never have I ever had someone with a tongue piercing go down on me Amy read .. this sucks .. I've only been single a few days .. most of these don't apply I was with the same man for 13 years. She complained

Okay take a drink anyway they both took a shot she tossed the phone to Jonahs again

He cleared his throat never have I ever had sex while someone else was in the same bed

Nope Jonah said

Does it count if it was yourself Amy asked with a straight face

What Jonah squeaked,

Does it count if Adam was asleep next to me while I took care of business myself ..

Jonah cleared his throat and shifted on the bed take your drink Amy

She laughed Jonah you okay ?

Yeah he answered shifting around on the bed a little .maybe I should go get my bed set up before I drink anymore

Jonah this bed is huge just sleep over there but stay over there and keep your hands to yourself she said pointing at him .

I promise Jonah said holding his hands in the air . ok well in that case .. its do this he jumped up grabbed all the pillows in the room and then turned the blankets down arranged his pillow against the headboard and then built a pillow wall between them. Then showing her how to turn the night stands into breakfast in bed trays and then climbed in bed and propped himself up to drink more .

I have to come out of this robe she said pulling the top down her arms .. it's so hot in here

Do you want me to run down to the gift shop and find you something he asks taking in the sight of her she had on a red spaghetti strap silk gown that fit her breasts perfectly but she was covered Ames what's wrong with the gown it looks like any gown ..

It only come s down to just below my butt it's not really something I should be wearing without pajama pants under it .

Oh ok but you can just get under the blanket and no one will know he said .

She laughed you are the only one here and you know , Jonah

Oh yeah but I won't tell . he whispered making her laugh.

Do you have any shorts or extra boxers

Wait .. yeah I brought extra boxers incase something were to happen . here let me see .. he dug through his bag a minute and pulled out a pair of grey and black boxers and a big black t-shirt hey you want to wear these ?

Oh my god yes , I love you right now, Amy said jumping up and taking the offered clothing to the bathroom .

Jonah laughed at her excitement ..

Amy came back wearing jonahs boxers and t-shirt .. putting the discarded gown in her bag . Okay now lets get comfy she said a little louder than usual , the one indicator that Amy was tipsy .

Okay she said bouncing onto the bed and propping up on the headboard . drink time she announced , pulling the tray towards her .

Jonah watched her for a minute how carefree she looked how small she was in that huge bed , a bed he was going to have to sleep next to her in tonight .. oh my god he thought to himself he was going to be sharing a bed with her .. this is so not goo…..

Jonah! Hey what's wrong ? if you're about to get sick do it in the bathroom .

Wha.. oh .., no , I was just thinking .. he said shaking his head trying to control all the thoughts that entered his head .

Hey come on we have some tequila to get rid of Amy said and she patted the pillow beside her .

Jonah climbed back into the bed beside her propping his back against the headboard . , thank god for the pillow wall she had built . Jonahs phone buzzed .. he opened the txt message

more games ..

ive already installed it to your phones .

. have fun

…. G&D

Amy's phone chimed shortly after Jonahs What is this she asked looking at the trivia game Garrett and Dina had sent .. here drink she said handing Jonah a shot then taking one herself

They linked our phones ? Amy said looking at Jonah .. that's horrifying that he can do that .. what if I had something on my phone he doesn't need to see .

I don't know but yes this is horrifying jonahs said looking at the trivia question .

Ok well it's not like we have much else to do .. go on answer it she said .. doesn't look that bad I mean its on an app how pornographic can it get ?

First question : Jonahs

How do you prefer your partners nails ….

Do you like massages …

Hey we got them all right Amy said . taking another shot and handing one to jonah

Amy's questions

What should your partner bring to bed ….

What kind of perfume should your partner wear ..

These questions are not that bad .. this is odd for Garrett and Dina I expected seeming more perverted . she said playing the game

Yeah Jonah said knowing this was going to be trouble before it was over

And here it starts he thinks …. Amy im gonna need the bottle he says

Amy looks at jonahs her eyes searching his face as she hands him the bottle

Jonah takes three big drinks and hands the bottle back to Amy .. Ok Amy , are you 100% set on us playing this game because I'm afraid we are about to enter into some unknown territory , and if you want to stop now is the time.

Oh my god Jonah it's a game its only weird if you talk about it . . play the Game Iceman !

Oh okay so that's how its gonna be .. alright lets let Cramy out. We gonna play to the end ?she nods her head unwilling to back down .. shake on it ..

Amy and Jonah shake hands ..

100% committed to the game wherever it leads us .. to the end !

Amys phone alerted her that it was her turn to play

Well we are both in agreement you don't flirt enough she says

Have you ever felt jealous when you saw me talking to another girl hmmm someone isn't very perceptive .. amy says and she moves to the next question

Lights should be off .. what is wrong with you ? she laughs and shakes her head

Im gonna need that bottle again jonahs said reaching across Amy to get the bottle

You realy like a guy to have a little stubble ? hmm never would have thought that ..

Yes I like just a little bit of stubble especially when …. Oh wait its my turn . im the one who has been stuck in a marriage that was going nowhere but you your answers sound like you were the one married to Adam

I just don't know what to say . I don't want to offend you and .. I don't know .. I need more Tequila Jonah said as he reached for the bottle

Amy quickly grabbed the bottle and held it to the side holding it just out of his reach .

Ames….. he whined

Jonah look at me

Jonah sighed and looked her in the eyes ..

Just answer honestly .. its not a big deal .. I may rib you a little but im not gonna flip out on you .. stop being a prude she took a drink from the bottle licked her lips and handed it to Jonah

Tease! Jonah said sitting back in his spot and looking at the game o his phone

Really Jonah asked kinda shocked .. Standing ? who would have thunk it

Shut up Jonah

Really ? it's hard for you to Orgasm Jonah asked

Amy blushed a little .. yeah I guess being with the same man who isn't worried about anyone but himself makes it harder to achieve.

Jonah nodded his head and went back to the game

Sex dice hmmm .. sounds like a plan ..

Shut up Jonah

.no 50 shades of grey .. good to know Amy laughed. Hey stop hogging the bottle yo , Amy said

Yo ? Jonah laughed

Shut it ! we don't make fun of my drunkin lingo she said taking the bottle from him .

Where is the all the above choice .. I can't pick just one .. Amy complained ..

What?, Jonah asked trying to look at Amy's phone . Amy put her hand on his chest and pushed him back to his side of the bed you there stay she said making him laugh .

Lip nibbles .. oh shit …

What Jonah asked ..

I umm I won this round ..

Oh .. ok ..so … he looked confused

I have to select a prize . she said looking from her phone back to jonah ..

I don't know .. we don't have to do this .. she said reading their selection ..

No Jonah said you shook on it .. You are in 100% choose a prize woman .. here let me see he said tossing the pillows out of the way and scooting closer so he could look at the phone too ..

massage. I already gave you a foot massage ..2, night in a hotel . we are staying in a hotel now .3 wsh your hair .. you already washed your hair .. Ames it's just a simple process of elimination .. you a pizza. we don't need pizza we just ate ..5 bring you lunch at work. I bring you lunch at work all the time .. oily massage or back rub those are basically the same thing .. .. out to dinner tomorrow. we have to eat tomorrow so the out to eat tomorrow is a given .. um no to the doctor costume 10 .run you a bath ?..you already had a shower .. well okay …So you want me to give you a massage ?

she sighs .. I don't know Jonah this is going to push some boundary lines.

Give me that phone he said .. taking her phone from her .. Oil massage it is . he says touching the space on the phone .

JONAH!

Oh hush, you totally know you want a massage .. we talked about that spa, I remember you said you wanted to be pampered, that you wanted a massage, I tried to get you to go .

What are you going to use for oil ? she asked sarcastically …

Amy this is a 5 star hotel they have everything .. massage table and massage oils ..

And you have to let me .. we shook hands on it . he smiled .

I need another drink Amy announces as she grabs the bottle and takes a long drink


End file.
